


Case Problem- Unconventional Stockholm Syndrom

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Kevin never came back from Paris, M/M, Post florida, Wet Dream, mentioned!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: After Kevin never came home from Paris, Captain Raymond Holt found his thoughts straying more and more often to a certain half-jewish detective.





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Raymond Holt of the NYPD 99th precinct knew it was over when he returned from the sweaty taint of Florida and Kevin wasn’t waiting for him.   
Kevin had never returned from Paris, apparently coming back only once to take some things from their home. 

According to Sargent Jeffords, he had tried to take Cheddar with him. He had only relented when Gina had threatened to disembowel him. Also, despite their harsh ending as a married couple, neither truly wanted to put their beloved Cheddar through the hell of international travel. 

Whilst in Witness Protection, Terry and Charles has taken turns caring for Cheddar. The poor dog had been over the sun when he sensed his owner walking through the front door. 

Admittedly, Holt was very pleased to see the only old part of his life still there for him. 

His home quickly became too quiet for his tastes. When he had lived with Kevin, quiet classical music often echoed through their home. Or the subdued murmur of Kevin’s colleagues discussing one thing or another. 

Holt hadn’t disliked this. He’d loved Kevin and went along with the things which made him happy. Though, admittedly, their interest usually did coincide.   
But now, as he petted his small dog who had made himself comfortable on the couch, Holt knew he was missing something else. Something other than his old life before Florida. 

He missed the one good aspect of the hellish life there. 

Being able to spend so much time with Jake. 

Jake. Jacob Peralta. Detective Jacob Peralta. 

Larry Sherbert. 

Honestly, letting the marshal pick their new names had been a mistake. Jake would have come up with something far more entertaining and fitting for Florida. 

Captain Holt hated to admit it, but he missed Jake’s loudness. His boisterous and comedic attitude. The ridiculous obsessed with Die Hard. 

Not to mention how utterly brilliant he was when it came to being a detective. Yes, Jake was incredibly childish but with proper encouragement Jake did very well. 

The problems with Jake stemmed from his numerous issues with his Father. That thought lead to a string of much more problematic ones. He liked Jake’s body, even with those ridiculous ice tips that he’d become damningly found of. 

What was worse was when the dark-skinned man thought about the combination of Jake’s Father issues and taking claim over the small body.   
Pushing those thoughts out of his mind for now, Holt got to his feet. He needed to make dinner for himself, and set out Cheddar’s.   
He would deal with these troublesome thoughts on Jake Peralta, later. 

Later, or more preferably never. 

That night, while the captain laid alone in his bed, thoughts he’d rather not deal with sneaked into his dreams. 

He was in his office at the 99, working quietly as the rest of 99 was out. His office door cracked open, a familiar face poking in. 

Jake stepped into the office after Holt gestured him forward. Despite the cold winter of New York, Jake wore the familiar sleeveless shirt from their Florida days. The darker shorts he wore were definitely unfamiliar. They cut off around mid-thigh and were significantly tighter than anything Holt had seen on Jake before. 

The light of the dimming office hit Jake’s dyed blonde tips making them almost appear white. 

“What are the you doing here, Peralta?” 

The younger detective grinned, the same dopey grin that meant he had done something that was going to annoy Holt. 

“I can’t just come in to see you?”

“Not on your day off.” Peralta scoffed, closing the door behind him. Reaching over to close the blinds while Holt watched. 

The precinct captain didn’t move as the detective walked around the side of the desk, pushing Holt’s chair away to climb atop the elder man’s lap. 

“Jacob, what are you doing?”

A pair of skinny white arms wrapped around Holt’s neck, Jake’s legs straddling over his boss’s lap. 

“I told you, I’m here to see my Daddy.” The brunette’s soft words, followed by a chaste kiss which was really nothing more than a press of lips, went directly to Holt’s groin. 

Not satisfied with the simple kiss, Holt pulled Jake back. One hand on the back of Peralta’s neck to keep him steady, Holt kissed the younger man. 

The younger’s touch was like fire on Holt’s skin- it burned but he wanted more. He needed it. 

“Captain,” Jake pulled himself back, an odd look coming over his face. “You need to tell me.” 

 

Holt woke up with a subdued gasp in his bedroom. Sweat dripped off his forehead, an uncomfortable hardness between his legs. His blankets had been kicked to the end of the bed, Cheddar nowhere to be seen. 

Sitting up against the headboard, Captain Holt knew he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep tonight. 

Not with the mental images of Jake repeating in his head every time he tried to think of something else. 

Going down the stairs to make coffee, Ray wondered momentarily how impossible the idea of getting into a relationship with Peralta. The first problem was that, as far as he knew, was that Peralta was still in a relationship with Santiago. Unless, they hadn’t been able to reconnect since they reunited. 

Not to mention, he wasn’t even sure what way Jake swung. Was he bisexual? Maybe he was on the Asexual spectrum? Jake talked a big game, but as with many things Jake talked a bigger game about things he was ashamed of. 

Aside from dating Santiago, had Jake ever even been in a healthy relationship? Or one that lasted beyond a handful of nights or a single date?  
If he wanted to pursue Jake, which some insanely huge part of him wanted to, then he would have to show Jake how to be in a relationship. 

Did he want to do that? He was so much older- which was an entirely different problem. 

Yes, undeniably yes. He wanted to give Jake all the time and care in the world. There was someone hiding under the immature obnoxious child- a smart clever detective whose pain had made him into someone unbelievably attractive. 

Ray sipped his coffee, watching Cheddar nibbling at his breakfast when a series of sharp knocks hitting his front door. His small dog ignored it, ever the guard dog. Cheddar hadn’t been trained to be one, why have him get into danger when a perfectly able cop lived in the house?

The officer had just stepped into the entry hall when his front door opened. A small part of him terrified that Kevin would walk through the door. 

Did he even want to be with Kevin? After spending close to 25 years with him, did that all mean nothing?

Based off his numerous dreams- last nights hadn’t been the first and his heart no. He wanted Jake now. He wanted Jake for the rest of his life. 

His being Jake’s because he had a distinct feeling that the younger man not only didn’t have a dentist but probably hadn’t a General physician. 

God what did he want with Jake? Did he want to be the boy’s father or his lover? Both? What would Jake want? It was ridiculous but he would give it to him. He’d give Jake anything.

Thankfully instead of Kevin, it was Gina. 

How had Gina even gotten into his house? Had she done this before. 

“We gotta talk big guy.”

Immediately Raymond knew there was something wrong, based off the bags under Gina’s eyes and the slight tussle to her hair. She strode past him, into the kitchen where she started to pour sugar into the coffee cup he had moments ago been drinking from. 

Now as he was very much accustomed to his assistant’s behavior he said nothing as he poured another cup for himself. 

 

However, he did give a little glare when she hopped onto the counter, crossing her legs underneath her. 

“So, as you may or may not know, Jake is my deepest and closest friend.” 

The captain cocked a brow at that “Deepest?”

“And now he’s all freaked out because of all that time you guys spent in Florida so you really gotta nut up or shut up.”

“Peralta’s freaking out?” His mind was going about a mile a minute from this information no matter how much he tried to slow it down. 

“Yeah man, he’s totally head over heels for you. And trust me, Captain even when he was kinda into Amy it was nothing like this.” She stopped herself, as if confused by what she was going to say. “Actually, I don’t think Jake’s ever cared this much about anything. Except maybe the whole police thing.” 

Being a detective was pretty much the only thing Holt had ever seen Jake be serious about. And, aside from Boyle Gina was the one who knew Peralta best. 

It seems, he had a ‘freaking out’ detective to go visit. 

And hopefully, push a small slender man against the closets flat surface to make love to him so many times that Jake forgot how to be annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

With Gina’s pushing through the crowd- and possibly hustling a doorman it did not take long for them to get from his home outside the city to Jake’s apartment. Or possibly Gina’s. After the whole apartment debacle a few years back, Holt wasn’t entirely sure who lived where and which had initially had whose grandmother’s apartment. Back then, he hadn’t tried to get involved with any of his coworkers lives. 

Now, he wasn’t any more interested in the Squad’s lives- just Peralta’s. Speaking of, he’d been mentally calculating how much it would hurt him financially to help pay off Peralta’s debt. 

Unsurprisingly since he was an adult who knew how to be fiscally responsible, it would barley dent his savings to help Peralta. Not to mention the alimony he was going to be receiving soon from Kevin.

Upon arriving at Gina’s apartment- it wasn’t hard to figure out based on how clean it was- his assistant pointed him in the direction of a bedroom where he thought he heard sniffling on the other side of. 

“Now you’re gonna go take care of my little Jakey and I’m gonna go dance through this terribly stressful situation on me.”

Disappearing into the main living area that had a suspiciously large number of massage chairs- Jake’s doing no doubt, Gina was gone. 

The police captain rose his hand to knock on the door when for some reason, he hesitated. This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? To go inside, sweep Jake into his arms and be his metaphorical knight in shining armor?   
Well that and bed him. 

Here he was, merely steps away from the young man who’d been haunting his thoughts and he wasn’t walking through the door. 

Why wasn’t he? Why was he just standing here like a fool?

It didn’t take a detective to figure out the reason: he was scared. Absolutely petrified.   
Of course Gina wasn’t lying about Jake- who was definitely crying on the other side of this door the more he listened- but that was no guarantee they could even be good together. 

“Just do it man, hearing you think is too much bad mojo for my apartment!” 

“Yes, thank you Gina.” 

Taking one more solid breath to steady himself, Captain Holt knocked on the door. 

“Go away Gina, I’m not done crying dramatically into a pillow.”  
“Peralta, It’s Holt I’m coming in.”   
Ignoring the multitude of curses, Holt entered the bedroom. Judging by the lack of feminine touch in the room, and the number of empty snack bags, it was Jake’s guest room. 

Jake was currently sitting on the bed, a rather large pink pillow between his legs that he was clutching to his chest. 

His hair was missing its tips that had looked surprisingly good. Holt could see a loose gray T-shirt and dark blue boxers which stood out like a fresh bruise against Jake’s skin. Even after they had spent so long in Florida, Peralta hadn’t tanned at all. Burned like overcooked fish in the sweaty taint of Florida. 

“Captain Holt! I totally wasn’t crying, nope definitely not. Just uhh,” Peralta scrambled for an excuse, whipping a thin knit blanket against his face in effort to dry off his face.   
Pulling off his coat, Holt draped it over the nearby desk which was covered entirely in notes from Peralta’s cases, he held up a hand to quiet him. 

“Yes or no?” 

“Yes, oh my god yes.” 

Peralta moved to get up when he froze “You meant yes or no, yes do I want to have sex, right?” 

Rolling his eyes, Holt pulled the younger man into his grasp.   
“Yes,” The captain confirmed, easily supporting Jake who had wrapped his legs around Holt.   
“Okay cool because my boner would have been totally awkward otherwise.”

A sudden knock on the door made both cops drop into work mode, literally in Peralta’s case who had taken point next to the door.   
“Have fun boys! There’s no condoms cause I like it real but I definitely hid some lube in there. Be gentle to Jake, Captain he’s fragile like a baby hummingbird.” 

Both waited to hear the resounding slam of the door that meant Gina had left before looking at one another again. 

“Peralta,”

“Yes, sir?” 

“Come here, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's this. I'll be writing more Holt/Peralta because it is damn cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no shame, apparently.  
> And a really really bad problem with daddy kink.  
> If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
